Downloads Section/Linkin Park/Fan-Made Albums
The Downloads Section is a place where you can download free "Ogg" format files. Some of these downloads are put up under licences, so please check to make sure that you don't use them illegally. Then, on the other hand, some of these files are not under any licences, so they cannot be used for Commercial Uses, Remixing, or any kind of Advertisement, without first contacting the copyright owner of the tracks, and gaining permission to use the tracks. Thank You, and Enjoy!! Jay Note To Copyright Holders I am not the Copyright holder of these tracks, and at the request of the Copyright holder, I will remove these tracks immediatley. If you are the Copyright holder of any of these tracks, please E-Mail me at jeremiah@mit.midco.net and please state why you would like them removed, and I will remove them. Thank You. Jay ---- =License Indentification= *'BY-NC': Creative Commons BY-NC License. *'BY-NC-ND': Creative Commons BY-NC-ND License *'Sampling+': Creative Commons Sampling+ License. *'BY': Creative Commons Attribution 2.5 License. =Other Identification= *'(Ask)': This means that that paticular track is exclusively available on this site, and you must ask for permission from us before posting it on any others sites. ---- Fan-Made Albums *'NOTE:' The albums are Fan-Made, and NOT official. So called fans make these albums, and try to pass them off as real albums, while selling them on eBay, Amazon, etc. and making money off of Linkin Park. Those albums are being made available for free download here, and could be considered as Mixtapes. Underground v2.5 (Limited Edition Fan Club CD) *01. Points Of Authority [Crystal Method Remix] *02. Carousel [Alter-Natyve Mastering] *03. High Voltage [Original Jap Retail] *04. Linkin Park - And One [Alter-Natyve Mastering] *05. Technique *06. By_Myself [Josh Abraham & Mike Shinoda] *07. My Desember [Alter-Natyve Mastering] *08. Esaul [Place For My Head Demo Version] *09. Step Up [Alter-Natyve Mastering] *10. Dedicated [Demo 1999] *11. High Voltage [Live] *12. Kyur4 The Ich [Chairman Hahn] *13. A.06 [Alter-Natyve Mastering & Re-Edit Mix] *14. With You [Live] *15. High Voltage [Remix] *16. Part Of Me [Alter-Natyve Mastering] Project Revolution: The Remixes *'Note:' Still sorting out legalities. *01. Cure For The Itch (Hybrid Theory Version) *02. By Myself (Marilyn Manson Remix) *03. Mike *04. Hit The Floor (Noise Instrumental Project) *05. In The End (Club Remix) *06. Giving In (With Adema) *07. A Place For My Head (Long Down Vocal Instrumental Mix Project) *08. My December (Down Mix Instrumental Project) *09. Session Wav *10. In The End (Down Mix Instrumental Project) *11. It's Going Down (With X-Ecutioners) *12. One Step Closer (Cut Off Instrumental Project) *13. Crawling (Down Beat Instrumental Project) *14. Faint (Beat Only Instrumental Project) *15. Papercut (Rewind Instrumental Project) *16. In Tne End (Techno Remix) *17. Kyur4 The Ich (Reanimation Version) Under Attack (B-Sides) *'Note:' Still sorting out legalities. *01. Under Attach (Crawling) *02. My Reason *03. Wake Me *04. Hole *05. And One *06. Step Up *07. Part Of Me *08. The Down Syndrome *09. She Shines *10. My December *11. A Place For My Head *12. Carousel *13. High Voltage *14. I Just Want Your Company *15. Points Of Authority (Second Mix) *16. Paper Cut (Japan Edit) *17. Runaway (911 Version) *18. Forgotten (Cut Edit) *19. High Voltage (WTC Mix) *20. One Step Closer (Live At The MTV VMA 2001)